Nocturne
by Kalira69
Summary: Yet another sleepless night for Harry. Fluff. Yes, really. Neville/Harry, Slash


My very first Harry/Neville ficlet - it started out as a drabble, but this morning I worked on it, trying to make it work properly, and then I finally gave up and let it grow. It is now around 600 words, so shorter than my other ficlets - recently anyway.

I am actually glad that it turned into a ficlet though - I would have felt silly posting a single drabble anywhere but my LJ, and a ficlet I can happily post on its own. Yay!****

* * *

**  
Nocturne  


* * *

  
Tug**, _snip_. **Tug**, _snip_. **Tug**, _snip_.

Harry rolled over restlessly in the suddenly uncomfortable bed.

This was the fifth time _this week_ he had found himself unable to sleep because of his lover's incessant need to check on his 'babies' during the night. Usually _several times_ during the night. _Every_ night.

Neville's specially bred, hybrid versions of several highly delicate, and highly magical, plants needed a lot of care, Harry knew, but _still_. Harry called them his babies because of how much Neville did, indeed, _baby_ them. Neville only laughed a little and blushed when he said that, not denying it.

Harry sighed, loudly and pointedly, vaguely hoping that the exasperated, discontent sound might reach Neville and let him know precisely how much this regular interruption of Harry's sleep was irritating him.

He stopped shifting around to listen carefully.

There was not so much as a pause or hitch in the noises coming through the open door, much less a ceasing of them.****

Thunk, _rattle_. **Thunk**, _rattle_. **Thunk**, _rattle_.

Harry stared up at the ceiling, exasperated and annoyed, but not willing to go into the other room to complain. He didn't really want to complain at all, even though he knew that if he were just to raise his voice a little, and tell Neville that the noise was bothering him, or that it was keeping him awake, he would promptly apologize, likely profusely, and close the door and raise a Silencing charm.

Harry would feel even worse then though - he knew that Neville only left the door open so he wasn't really _too_ far away, and besides, Neville would then likely lose track of time, and he would probably _still_ be in there, tending to the delicate little things, come morning, when Harry would wake up from a restless and unsatisfying sleep and realize he had been alone all night.****

Rustle, _ping_. **Rustle**, _ping_. **Rustle**, _ping_.

In any case, he didn't _want_ Neville to close the door and Silence the greenhouse to let him sleep undisturbed and comfortably. He _wanted_ Neville to come back to _bed_ to let him sleep undisturbed and comfortably.

Harry felt a little silly about it, but ever since they had started sleeping together he'd discovered that he _loved_ the novel feeling of having Neville in bed with him, even when all they were doing _was_ sleeping. It helped him rest better, the calming, reassuringly solid sense of _presence_ that Neville radiated, just by being there.

He'd hardly even had _nightmares_ for years, and on the rare occasions that he did, Neville was always there to soothe him out of them, whether he woke up or just slipped back into more pleasant dreams.****

Splash, _scrape_. **Splash**, _scrape_. **Splash**, _scrape_.

Harry sighed heavily and flipped over again. Damn it, he loved that man; but he could be so annoyingly obsessive about things he cared about - in fact, now that he was more awake, Harry remembered fondly that _that_ was one of the facets of his personality that had made Harry start to fall for him in the first place.

Well, maybe he could put up with a little noise. What were a few little _quirks_, really? Harry turned over again, facing that open door, through which he could not _quite_ see his lover.

It really was pleasant though, he thought; having a greenhouse just there. The greenery spread its feel of life and a peaceful, serene air, along with the lovely scent of growing things, through the whole bedroom.

Harry sighed again, this time contentedly, and drifted to sleep with a smile on his face, listening to Neville happily working away and humming quietly in his greenhouse, right through the door.****

Drip, _swish_. **Drip**, _swish_. **Drip**, _swish_.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: I did originally think 'Severus/Harry' when I saw the prompt. Well, really, just 'Severus'. I thought, snip, right, so, potions ingredients! Snipping, as in, chopping ingredients and preparing them to go in the cauldron. I followed that train of thought for a few minutes, and then I thought, oh yes, so, bits of, *gasp* _plants!_ Plants make me think of Neville and perhaps snip as in trimming the plants, and suddenly there was the idea! Ta-da!


End file.
